Rose and Joon
by JokerSmile
Summary: This fanfic is just like Romeo and Juliet but with a Kpop twist and my own little twist. Keeping reading to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Engagement Party**

Rose's POV

I wake up to my alarm going off quite early this morning. I look around to see my mother staring at me from my closest.

"Hey, mom, what are you doing?" I said groggily. It looks like she is scanning through my clothes.

"Well, I 'm finding you an outfit for tonight's masquerade ball. We know it's your eighteenth birthday, so your father would be great to have you meet someone that father likes. How does that sound?" Mother said excitedly.

"Ugh, mom. I told you before that I don't want an arranged marriage. It's ridiculous for a girl at my age to be married. I just want to spend my birthday by dancing with my friends at the ball." I was so irritated at that point. My parents wanted me to be there heiress for the fortune. "Why the sudden I am getting married thing come up now? Didn't dad want me to be single for the rest of my life? Why the sudden change of emotion?"

"Well, I have been talking to him of how you aren't his little girl anymore and maybe it's time for to have a life with someone else and be happy for once." Mom's change of emotion caught me off guard.

"By making me have an arranged marriage with someone I don't even know?!" My voice rose when my mom said that last sentence. I get angry very quickly.

"Don't worry about that. That is why we are having a party so you can meet him and him the special announcement from us." Her smile grew wide to the point her face will split in half. "Try to think about meeting him before making your decision, okay?"

"Fine I will meet him, but don't think I will marry him right away." My answer joy to my mother.

We spent the whole morning looking for a gown for me to wear and a mask to go with it. We decided to go out and find one at a dress shop that my mother goes to.

"I think we would be great for you to find your own dress to wear. You can impress people with your looks. How does that sound?" Mom said with a convincing look.

"Well, I do want to be the center of attention tonight and I'm hoping to impress a lot of people including dad." I kept that in my mind the whole time and now I finally said it.

My mother agreed to my decision and we kept looking. I have to also find a mask to go with because my parents love these types of things. While searching my mother had me try on dresses that weren't catching my eye until I saw what I have been looking for.

A dress so simple but so beautiful that even the salesperson was astonished. It had a black top with spaghetti straps and the bottom was a zigzag gold and grey skirt that flow perfectly to show my curves.

"This is the latest fashion from La Valo. It came from Italy to be the one and only made dress in the world. It even comes with very extravagant mask to match." She showed us the mask and in fact, it was amazing. A lace mask showing off the details of flowers and swirls around the eyes. The whole thing took my breath away.

"We'll take it," I said trying to breathe normally. I look at my mom and said, "Can I get mom?"

"I think you will look great in that. I'm hoping you can impress your admirer." She said while taking my outfit to the counter.

We pay off the dress and headed home. When we arrived I saw father waiting for us.

"Hello father." I said approaching him

"Hello, my beautiful little girl. How was a day out with mother? I heard you found a dress to wear." he said giving me a different look than usual.

"Yes, I had a great time and we have found a dress to impress everybody at the ball tonight." I said with a smile.

"Well that's good. Everything has been already prepped for tonight, so you can go and have fun for a few hours or so, but be back before six. You need to make a grand entrance at your party." said father.

We said our goodbyes and I was off to the market to look around for some things I might need. I went to a little jewelry shop first and met some nice elderly people that were polite to let me have a really pretty ring and necklace set for free. To pay back I have them am invitation to my party.

While walking down the street I heard what sounded like fighting and yelling coming from the square. As I got closer I saw a group of boys arguing and fighting each other. The circle around them were cheering them on. I started looking around the group of boys and saw that my cousin, Jonghyun and his guys he calls, SHINee, involved. The other group of boys I couldn't see them clearly. One was wearing a hood covering his entire face and the other wire masks. 'I have to stop this or someone can get really hurt.' I thought to myself and I did what I thought was right. I called my cousin.

"JONGHYUN!" I screamed from across the circle. His snapped around and saw that I was standing just a few feet away from him. His expression changed from I-will-kill-you look to an I'm-in-trouble look. Out of nowhere a woman came across and screamed, "The police are coming!" and that's when it went to chaos. Everybody was running away so they won't be caught while I was standing there looking at everybody. Then suddenly a hand grabs mine and I was pulled away to run from the cops who are now chasing us. I looked at the person and it's the guy wearing the hood in the fight. He made us run around corners and to small alleyways until he pulled me into a crevasse that can barely fit the two of us.

"Yah, what are you doing pulling me mphf..." my yelling was cut off by the guy's big hand covering my mouth. I tried to wiggle out of the way but with the crevasse being too small our bodies were against each other's.

"Be quiet or I'll have them arrest you." His voice was calming but also had that serious tone to it. I turn to look at his face but the only thing I saw was his mouth only exposed everything was covered by the hood. I nodded and he uncovered my mouth. When the police went passed us he covered me by blocking us out with his back. When they passed him looks out to if it's clear. "Its okay" he says with a thumbs up. I stepped out and looked around and finally notice my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to me. 'Oh God, how am I going to get home now!' I thought while walking an alley that doesn't end.

"Can help me get to ... Because I have a ball I'm going to and I don't want to be late for it." I told the mystery and he instructed me to follow him to the exit. When I saw the street I sighed in relief that he got us out of the maze if alleys.

"Just keep going down this way till you find Maple Avenue and then the first street in your left is the right way." he finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't know what I would do if I was here without you. I don't know how to repay you." I said in a generous tone.

"Awe, don't worry. It was no problem. If we see each other again I would definitely ask you for coffee." he laughed while scratching his neck.

I waved goodbye to him and followed his directions and I finally saw the lights on house. I ran to it as fast as I can and I busted through the door.

Hey guys so this chapter one of my new fanfiction. I hope you guys like vote and comment. Thanks love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mir's Secret Plan**

Joon's POV

I saw the girl walk away and thought: 'I hope I get to see her again.' I turn around to walk home and I saw Mir and Seungho standing there with grins on their faces.

"Ooh Joon found a pretty girl. Man, I wish I can find someone as pretty as her." Mir mumbles off when suddenly Seungho slaps the back of Mir's head. "Mir I swear sometimes you are an idiot for reasons."

"It wasn't like that. I just didn't want to see her caught by the cops because she had no reason to be in trouble, besides, a pretty girl like that will be dead in jail." I said with a thought if that girl's face when I grabbed her hand.

"So, you thought that she is pretty? Hmm?" Mir questioned me.

Once again Seungho slaps him. "C'mon. He would her that girl because he has already someone he loves, right? What's her name? Rachel, right?"

"Yes. The one and only love if my life is Rachel. No one can compare to her hotness." I said with a smirk.

"Hey, maybe it's the time for you to confess to her, right? There is a masquerade ball happening and she's going to be there," said Mir.

"Yea, that would the best opportunity to do your special confession," said Seungho nudging me.

Now that I think about that would be a great to do it there, but there is one problem: the location.

"Guys, it's a great idea, but do you know where the ball is at? The Capulets home. Our enemies for decades. How are we supposed to get in without getting caught?" said I with a concerned tone.

"Man, that's easy. It's a masquerade ball, right? Well, we have to wear masks so no one knows who we are." said a clever Seungho as he gave Mir and I a black, simple mask that will cover the top half of my face. I smile at the smallest things that Seungho can do.

When we all agreed on going we out on our masks and headed off towards the ball. The streets were packed with masked people wearing elegant clothes and jewels of every sorts. Wow, these people dress to impress, don't they? It's a good thing that my clothes looks almost formal and elegant as the rest. With a suit tailored for my greatly, built body and shoes only imported from some foreign country.

As we approached the home, the place was more than a house or mansion, more like an old castle you see in those medieval movies with knights and sorts. Yea, year people were hella rich beyond your imagination. I take one last look as we stepped inside.

Hey guys! So, this is Joon's POV for the first, but probably in later chapters there will be more. I really don't know yet, but I hope people give some votes and comments on how it sounds so far for my third fanfiction. Thanks, love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Who is He?**

Rose's POV

I look at myself in the mirror and I see another person. The dress fit perfect and I couldn't believe that I got it for a great price. My nanny, Rosa, was almost bawling when I turn to her.

"Oh, Rose, you look like a princess. I hope your 'date' will like. By the way, do you know who 'he' is?" Rosa questions me with a concern look.

Come to think of it, I don't even know who the person I'm meeting tonight is. I don't know his name, his age, or what he looks like! Please God, don't let it be an old, wrinkly guy. The only thing I know is that he is rich and hot. Like that helps mom. Thanks a lot. Anyway, I exit my room to go find my mother so I can get down to the meaning of this. I approach my parent's chamber doors and enter dramatically.

"What the hell is this, mother? Why haven't you given me anything to know the person I'm seeing? For God's sake, I don't know what he looks like or know his name. Can you give me any insight on who he is?" I finish taking a big gulp of air. My mother looks at me astonished, but composes herself.

"Well, all I know is that his name is Kai from the Kim family. They are a rich family that has many businesses that we are partnering with and he was fond of you the first time he saw your picture. He thought it would be great to meet you and see what you think." she says with a smile. "I also know that he is the same age as you and he is quite handsome. Believe me, darling."

"Well at least I'm not meeting an old man. I should meet him. What time will he be here? Do you know when?"

"I think he will be here with his parents or probably his clan at 7." she says. "Remember his clan is called EXO."

'What an odd name for a buddy group huh?' I thought while walking back to my room. I enter to see Rosa looking confused. I shook my head saying nothing is wrong and we continued finishing touches to me. I add some simple black and gold makeup before putting on my mask. I let my do it natural waves down my back. I look in the mirror and smile at my creation. 'I look hot and no one won't be able to take their eyes off me.' I giggled at my inner lady commenting. I mentally high five her.

I give Rosa a thumbs up and let her lead me to the big double doors where my parents are waiting for me already. I look at the clock and saw that it was already 7:10.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I wasn't looking at the time." I quickly apologize to them, but their expressions didn't change from calm to anger, which is strange. "Um, why aren't you getting mad? You are usually mad when I'm late."

"How can I be mad at my only daughter that is now a lady? I just want to be happy that you became a woman and show off your abundance." said my father in a happy tone.

I smiled at my dad's answer and have him a hug. Yes, a hug to my father that usually hates my guts. His body stiffened then relax. I felt his arms wrap around my back and embraced me. I love this moment. I release him a little bit and see that he has tears brimming from his eyes.

"Daddy, please don't cry. It's going to be okay. I'm going to meet Kai for the first time and see what happens from there. And have some fun before my young life disappears." I said wiping the tears for him. He smiles and he returns the favor by kissing my forehead.

"My beautiful daughter, I want you to have the best life you can make with your own decisions, but first see how Kai is before you decide, okay?" he asks and I nod my head and he smiles. "Well then, let's get this party started."

He nods at his sideman and Bill(she calls him that) announces my parents while the doormen open the enormous double doors leading to our grand ballroom, probably filled with hundreds of people. After they enter, my father announces me.

"I know introduce our birthday girl and the host for the night, Rose," he says and I enter through the doors walking to the balcony hovering over many people I know and don't know.

I look around the room and noticed many if my friends and close relatives, such as Jonghyun and his little gang, SHINee, and many others. I scan more through the crowd and I notice one person that caught my eye. One person that was standing out from the crowd.

Wearing a light blue, khaki tailored pants, and a grey sweater with a bow tie. His hair was slick back, but had some volume like Kpop star hair. I couldn't see his full face because he was covered with a blue mask matching his attire. The one thing that made me look was his eyes. His sparkling chocolate brown eyes piercing into my soul. I turn away to only look at Rosa and motion for her to come over.

"Rosa, tell me. Who is that person in the blue coat?" I point to where I saw him and her eyes director to where I was pointing. She went from squinting to almost popping out of her head.

"My dear that is the one, Kai. The man you are meeting," she tells me and I was blown back a little.

I look back to him and I saw him smiling with a smile to hypnotizing that I Almaty tripped falling down the stairs. My mother comes to my side and pulls me toward his direction. From afar, he was conversing with a group of boys, which is his group, as my mother tapped his shoulder. He turns to us and smiles.

"Hello, Kai, you must be wondering when you were going to meet Rose. Well, here you go," she pushes me towards him and I stumble. He catches me. "You two get to know each other." After that, she disappeared in the wave of people. I turn to Kai and see him looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay? I hope you aren't hurt." his look was hurt and I felt a stab to my heart for that. He actually cares for me right now. So cute!

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, sorry about my mother. She becomes weird when she introduces me to new people. You will get used to it." I said nonchalant.

"Well, I guess I have to remember that. Sorry for not introducing, hi, my name is Kai and I'm guessing your Rose?" he said laughing.

"Yep, the one only and also the host for this ball, I guess. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to have a huge party like this. My parents did everything so I can just meet you." My answer made him look at me like I was one of his buddies.

"Yes, I totally agree with you. Come on, who would want to have a masquerade ball for their birthday party?" He and I laugh until our sides ache.

Throughout the night, we kept talking until my parents got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming to this masquerade. I am hoping everyone is wondering why I'd did this. Well, as of today my daughter is to be engaged to a son of a friend of mine and I held this ball as their engagement party," said my father on his banister.

Everyone around me and Kai started to mumble and look at my direction while I look at my parents with my jaw dropped. I can't believe my parents did this and why?!

Hey guys, sorry for not updating like usual. I have started school and been busy with school work and such. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Vote and comment for more. Thanks, love ya!


End file.
